


lucy lane should not have access to the internet

by melody_fox



Series: Things I'll probably never finish but you might still want to read [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: Lucy gets bored in quarantine and becomes a licensed ministerAlex gets roped into helping her set up Kara and Lena
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Things I'll probably never finish but you might still want to read [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787725
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	lucy lane should not have access to the internet

“So, it’s week two of this quarantine and I am now a licensed minister.” 

Alex chokes on her drink, a truly magnificent spit take follows, and Lucy starts laughing over the video call.

“I’m sorry, say that again?” Alex stands to grab a towel to mop up the new orange juice mess on her table and floor, checking to make sure it didn’t splash onto her phone at all.

“Things are so easy to do online these days, it only costs like ten dollars and they gave me a certificate and everything.”

Alex still has a completely baffled look on her face. “And… what exactly do you plan to do with your newfound…. authority?”

“Well first I’m going to frame it, and then I’m going to use it.”

“... should I even ask who you plan to set up for this?”

The impish grin Lucy gives her is slightly terrifying.

“Don’t worry, Alex, you and Maggie are safe. You’re already halfway there anyway.”

A pause, and the grin somehow gets bigger.

“Your sister, however… and little Luthor…”

“I’m gonna regret this,” Alex whispers as Lucy begins to explain her scheme.


End file.
